Feliz Cumpleanos, Lovino!
by Mochizuki Yuuya
Summary: It's March 17th, the day that Antonio has been waiting for, after finding out about it he went on quite a few new adventures to prepare for the great day. Hopefully he can make Lovino happy with him before the day ends. Or before noon. Spamano, One-shot


Feliz Cumpleanos, Lovino!

(A/N - Correct I if that title if wrong, pretty please! It should translate to "Happy Birthday, Lovino!" Spanish is not a language I have down… A/N II - This was entirely wrote for S. Italy's birthday~! I hoped to post on said day but complications stopped me… Sorry! A/N III - I love his tsundere and angry-at-the-world P.O.V, but I wanted to do Spain!)

March 17th, that was the day that I had to remember. It had been like… Probably around eight weeks ago! Or eight years, maybe. It was something about three that I had found out. Oh, I think I know now. It was eight months ago! Exactly, I think. I had gotten my little Lovino to visit me, I promised that if he helped me out with the tomatoes he would get half of them, since I have a really big field! I would give him half of them anyway, since he loves them just as much than me! But it was a way that I could finally get him to come visit my house and be around me more often… I miss my little underling, all the time!

So I finally got him to come to my house, he was frowning all the time, but he smiled a little bit after being outside for a while. He tried to say that he didn't smile then but I saw it that he completely did! We went outside and we got to pick all of the tomatoes. There was a lot! Probably would last a half a year, just long enough to grow more! Just like every year~

We worked a lot that day! Well, I worked a lot that day. He groaned and asked me if he had to work like me, since he didn't want to. I told him he didn't have to… I just hoped that he wouldn't just leave now. He went over and sat under the shade of my porch. I was okay with that, it was better than not having him here at all! He even talked with me a little bit. I don't remember the last time I got to just talk with him~ That day from this little story I'm telling you must have been the last time because it's the only one I can remember.

So eventually I got all the tomatoes picked! It took two days though to get all of the big field. But I was so happy because he didn't leave the entire time! He even slept over for that night! I let him take my bed, since I didn't have his little bed anymore. I fell asleep on the couch, which was fine by me because my couch was pretty comfy~

So the next day was the same thing, he sat on my porch and talked to me while I picked the tomatoes. It was pretty nice~ He even helped me out carrying the baskets inside! That day was so fun~

Then I about an hour passed again of us eating the fresh tomatoes until Lovi got a call from little Feli. It was something that made him really angry, that's for sure. But I know that he is always a little angry so I guess it is fine… I listened to the conversation a little but not really. It was something about Germany and Prussia, so that's why Romano was yelling so much about those "German Bastards!" He kept talking and then Lovino yelled something about "Not until March 17th!" I was really confused…

I waited until he had finished the call and taken his lots of tomatoes and left before I looked up what that day was, I was too curious. But I am so glad that I was curious because it turns out it was none other than his special day! The day that every good friend or boss should always know! It was my little Lovino's birthday!

So that's the day that I learned how special and wonderful and how important March 17th is! I guess I didn't have to include the story about how he helped me pick out tomatoes this year, but I just thought that background knowledge would be helpful… Plus I just really love that story to be honest! Ha-ha…~

So now that I know about the important day, I have to prepare for it! It's going to be the best day ever for Lovino, I have it all planned out and everything! I know that he really loves his food, so the night of the day I'm going to take him out to one of his favorite Italian restaurants for a fancy and delicious dinner. I think that he would like that! Also because I can't cook it for him myself, I want to have the time to spend with him today instead of cooking. Plus then if I made it the day before it wouldn't be as hot and fresh the next day… Plus I really, really wouldn't want to mess up anything and then serve it to him on his birthday, then Lovino would really never forgive me!

I also tried to make and get a few other presents for him… I made a few! I sewed him together a pillow…. Yes, I sewed it all together and made him a little pillow! It is only about 50 centimeters by another 50… But I made it with a lot of love so I hope he loves it as much as the love I put in it is, if that sounds right. I at least hope that he likes it enough that he keeps it and maybe just leaves it on his couch or on his bed or somewhere… At least that would make me ecstatic!

The pillow- it is small, like I told you… I made it bright red, he told me that was his favorite color once. But it isn't only red because of that, I also made it red because red is the color of a ripe and yummy tomato! And I know that Lovino likes those a lot so I made the pillow look just like one! (The little green leaves on the top were so hard to sew on! But I asked a few people to help me… Actually, I asked Austria and he was the one who knew how to sew best! Wow! I didn't know Austria knew that!) So now that I made it for him he can have a little tomato on his couch or bed or anywhere and so that he'll love it instead of some stupid pillow that he will always look at and not like!

I worked really hard on that pillow, I really hope he likes it! Even if my sewing isn't really good, I just hope…

Next (Of course I didn't just make him a dinner and make a pillow! Of course I did more than that!) I made Lovino a basket, and of course a basket is sort of a weird present so I will fill it with tons of the same little fruits that we both love so much~ I have never woven a basket before! But I have never really sewn anything before either, (Except when I lost a button on one of my favorite shirts… I should bring that into Austria, he's great at sewing!) I guess that I have done a lot of new things to prepare for March 17th!

Next, next- (Yes, there is more!) I bought Lovino three outfits, since I know that he needs more. He complained to me once that he needed a new suit to one of the parties that the Allies was hosting. I am not sure if he was just saying that to get out of the party or something (I think that I asked him to go with me, I think it was a Valentine's Day party…?) I still want to get him a new suit if he needs one anyway! It is a really nice one! But I'm not the best at picking things out like that, he even tells me that I'm horrible at it a lot. I picked out a black one, it had a bright red tie and it was meant to have a red flower or rose on the front. I bought black dress shoes in his size to go with it (Yes I knew his shoe size. That has a pretty long story behind it too~ But I remember it very clearly. He is a perfect eight) I picked it out because the other ones were all dark and boring and dull (Except a bright pink one! That was pretty cool! I wanted to try it on!) But this one was different and had a bright red tie- which was Lovino's favorite color! Plus I could see him in it, he looked great no matter what he wore but I really think he'll like it!

The next outfit I hope that I picked out right, it was bright and fun and I thought he'd love it! It's warm where he lives, in Italy, I mean- so I got a green tank top for him, it was a lot like his eyes. "It really brings out your eyes!" is what I was looking for… Then I got a little vest that goes over it if it gets cold or he doesn't want to walk around in a tank top or something… Then I got some jeans for him, they're pretty comfy~ He told me I should a while ago so I got a pair from that brand and I fell asleep in them a few times. They're comfy! I got a brown belt to go with, it matches the vest. I didn't know if the pants would be too big so I got a belt to be sure…

The third I hope he likes too. I am trying really hard to think of what he'd like or he would pick out himself! This outfit is a red shirt, with a pair of darker almost navy blue pants. They're still from that brand, so they're really comfortable! Then I got him a new pair of shoes, they are almost sneakers. (I also learned about what type of shoes to get from the adventure with learning his shoe size, that story is funny~) But they look a lot fancier from the outside, but they work like sneakers-? I have no idea about shoes. I wear sandals with everything to be honest…

I hope so much that he likes all of the outfits I bought! I worked hard and spent a whole weekend on trying to find things he likes…

I had a card for him as well, but I made it myself ( I made cards when I was really, really little and I got to color on them all the time, I am sure they still let kids do that in kindergarten! It was fun so I hope so!) I got a piece of red construction paper, and I drew pretty tomatoes and designs and I wrote happy birthday all over it for him! I tried to draw a picture of him on the back but it didn't work really well… So I made him in cat-form. I knew he didn't like dogs. Lovi looks cute as a cat!

Okay, so then on the inside I glued a page of lined paper to it! Then I wrote a bunch of happy wishes and how great he was and how happy I was that he was my friend still and that he did things like, hung out with me when I picked the tomatoes. Or just any time he was nice and sweet to me!

But then, I ran out of room! So I tried to glue another piece into it, but onto on the side so it was sort of like a little book! Book with seven pages of how happy I was that he was my friend and that he was special and great and how much I thought he was perfect and great! I am really proud of my card! Even though it was the easiest part, I thought that I did a good job and that he would like it, I hope he does so much~!

But my favorite part of his presents, was that I got him something special! Really special! It's a necklace. I didn't think that he would like a ring, since he would take that the wrong way… I had to stay up to think a lot about what I would get him as his big present. But I decided on a necklace! But not just a necklace, it's special because it has a big red gem in it, a real one too! Not one of those fake gems, this is real, I know because I got it from the biggest and most important jewelers that I could find!

The necklace has a smooth and silver chain, it's pretty long. I didn't want one of those necklaces that choke you, those aren't pretty at all! That would be mean as well, to ask him to wear something that strangles him! I know that I would never do that! I also got a longer chain so that he can look down and see it, it won't hide under his neck or anything, it'll be out there for the world to see~! So, the necklace has a big red jewel in the middle, it is really pretty! I was going to get a diamond, but those are always too common! I want a gem that I know Lovino would love because of something other than the fact that it's just a big and expensive gem, because I want him to see the love in it too! I got the red ruby one because I know that he likes the color red a lot. I also know that he has outfits with a lot of red on them and that he would like it to match… But most of all I hope that he can see how much love and happiness I packed into that little box with it, I hope that he does so, so, so, so much! I only wish that I could have found more things that I could give to Lovino on his birthday.

I have prepared so much and I hope (So much) that he likes everything I have done for him~!

Why have I went over everything that I have for March 17th today, you would probably ask me~? Well…

Because today is Lovino's birthday! March 17th!

I have been preparing for today for eight months, I hope so much that he likes everything have done-! I know I'm just saying that over and over now, but that's true! I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really want him to like everything I've done for him, because that means that I did the right things and made him happy! See? I even put eight different "really"-s so that you know how many months I have been waiting to give him all this and show him what I think of him with that card and how much I can't barely wait to give them to him. I hope he likes everything, I really do!

I have been waiting for today for a long, long time! So today I'm going to try my best to make him happy and make today perfect for him! So I'm going to start with breakfast in bed, because I know that he'll love that! I made a special little breakfast that I think he would make. I did cook it all the day before though, because I want to be sure that if they take a long time to make I can always have them ready tomorrow! And I wanted to have them all ready in the morning, to wake up Lovi with them~

Okay! So the first thing that I did was I called Francis, because I have no clue how to make a "Cornetto". I think that's Italian for croissant, since it looks a lot like a croissant… They looks yummy anyway though! Anyway, so he told me the exact recipe, I had to write it all down. Everything I had at the time too, so that was a bonus! It just required normal things, like milk and eggs and flour and butter… Normal stuff!

Okay! Step one was new, I don't make much bread-like things. But it was still easy enough! In the bowl that I had, I mixed one cup of the powdery flour stuff with some water, then I put down some of that yeast stuff into it. Then I had to wait an hour… Good think that I chose to make this the day before! After that long wait, I had to add more things. Like the rest of the powder and some melted butter. Then I had to mix it and knead it a lot. I had to knead the dough by hand for ten minutes though, it was actually making my hands hurt a tiny bit…

But then I got it was all weird and elastic then. It was like dough now! Then in Francis' recipe he told me that I should wrap it up in plastic wrap and refrigerate it for half an hour next. Francis' people and himself probably put a lot of work into coming up with these recipes! Next step told me that I should flatten down some really cold butter. Weird but okay. Then I had to align up the dough and the butter square. Weird for a recipe… He even gave me exact measurements!

I cut the rectangle of dough just like Francis told me! I had little triangle pieces now. I didn't know what I would do with the extra crescents since I only wanted one to start with, but I guess it's never a bad thing to have sweet and yummy extra foods around. Then I got to roll them into their shapes, it was actually looking like they should now! They all looked ready to bake then, and the notes Francis made me write down said to the so I did just that! They cooked for a while. I wandered around my house and called my amico Gilbert to ask him if he wanted a crescent when I finished them. I even tried to take a nap but it went off during my nap, so that means that they were done!

They looked crispy and shiny and yummy and I knew that Lovino would like them~! I tried one but it was hot and burned my tongue. I still ate it though and it was really good, just like it looked! I would need to thank Francis later, but it was late now. Francis really knew what he was doing when it came to cooking, that was the truth!

So I had the crescents ready now, they wouldn't be as hot and fresh in the morning sadly… But I still had them ready before the morning breakfast, so that I had time to say "Good Morning!" and "Happy Birthday!" Right when he wakes up. I hope he'll be happy~!

I also was going to make him a cappuccino, but I have made a bunch of those before so that was going to be easy! When he was little and still lived with me, I remember once when he was really sleepy since he had wet the bed late at night and couldn't fall back asleep after, even after we changed his sheets and blankets. So I made one for him in the morning to wake his little brain up~ it worked too!

I know another time, he was a little older than he was in that last memory this time, and it was a night when it was raining really harshly. Lovi had come to me in the middle of the night and he was crying. He eventually told me that he was scared of the thunder that was going to come since it was raining so much. He slept in my bed that night since he was scared, it was so cute that he came to me to hold him and tell him it was alright…

Anyway, the morning after that I made him a cappuccino for the same reason that he had one before, he was tired since it took him so long to fall asleep with the thunder. When he came to me it was already two in the morning, so he was really tired, as you can guess… I have good knowledge of how to make a cappuccino now~ I want to make it for him and give him one of the crescents I made too. A sweet breakfast for him because it's his special day and he should know how much I care about him today~!

So I have the breakfast made, the cappuccino was easy and Lovino even has a really cool coffee machine at his and little Feli's house that I do not. So that made it easier. I don't think they'd mind it if I just made a drink for Lovino's birthday here, I don't think they would! Lovi himself would be the only one who would mind me using his coffee maker, but if it's for him than he can't complain! Haha, I have a foolproof plan~!

Okay, so today I want to first greet him when he wakes up and give him his special homemade breakfast. Then I want to show him my little pillow I made him and hope that he likes it, but even if he doesn't I have more so I'll not worry too much about it…

Even if he doesn't like the pillow in the morning, I want to show him the outfits I bought him too, so hopefully he will try them on and I can be proud if he likes them! Even though he might not… I still hope he likes that though. But then I will ask him if he would spend the day with me, and I know that he'll say yes because I have been spending so much time on his birthday and then I will be very, very sad if he says no and doesn't see all my work… so…

Then I'll take him outside, I moved my homemade basket to his front porch. It was heavy though when it's filled with tomatoes, seriously… But after showing him the basket I'm going to take him on a walk. He's going to come with me because it's part of the plan for the day! So then after that I will take him to a pretty beach in his country where we will walk around and I'll tell him how great he is and then he'll love it. I know he will.

Then I will find ways to stay with him and we'll probably tour the beautiful city or something like that~! But then at 8:30 is when the most important part comes! At 8:30 is when I guide him to the pretty restaurant and then we will eat whatever he likes the most, and as much of it as he wants. I will wait until around 9:20, which is when I think that we'll be done eating. Then when we are about to leave I'll show him the little card I made him and that pretty red necklace I got just for him! Then he'll love it I hope and then we'll both go back to our houses and then I'll see if he ever calls me after that. I hope he does, because I would want to know immediately if he liked it or not!

That'll be the perfect birthday adventure, and to end it with my pretty card and the even prettier jewel and the necklace I got~! I think that this is a good plan!

That's how the day's going to go. I know the schedule by heart, I think I could keep us on it all day! I mostly just don't want to miss my reservation at that fancy Italian restaurant that Lovino told me about… I worked hard for those two spots, you know!

I really want to start the day already, I am just so excited! I have the box with the necklace and my card in my pocket (These comfy jeans have really big pockets too, thank you Lovi!) I will be sure not to forget anything! I also have my soft little pillow right here, in my arms. I'm going to give it to him after he eats his breakfast and everything, so that he will be awake by the time I can give him his first gift! I think the cappuccino will wake him up, right?

I hope that it will wake him up, I also hope he wakes up soon so that we can start our day together! Taking a look over at his clock, I have a hard time reading the older clocks with roman numerals on them…

Um… It's… That would be… It is 10:00 in the morning! Or close to that. I don't know the roman numerals…

But Lovino is still fast asleep. I don't want to wake him up because it's meaner than anything to wake someone up on their birthday! He needs a lot of birthday rest. He doesn't have anything important to do today either, so I don't think he has his alarm clock on at all. Not saying that I want him to have things to do on his birthday, but I hope he gets up soon so that I can give him his breakfast in bed and tell him "Happy Birthday!" and give him my gifts and see what he thinks… I am nervous!

I have peeked through his door to see if he was awake a lot, but he never is. I also noticed that little Feli wasn't anywhere around at all either. I wonder where we went, on his birthday too… Oh yeah, I learned that their birthday is the day that the country was unified as one again, so they share the same birthday! He is probably spending it with his friend and allies, I know that he has many of those! I am one, too. I think he is because that's what a birthday is about, right? And that's why I'm here, because I want to be here with Lovino on his special day, because I am his friend and I want to make his birthday happy! I would never forgive myself if he had a bad birthday, I really wouldn't!

Why is he sleeping so much, he should be able to sense that I am excited and waiting out here! I still won't wake him up, I promise I won't, but I can't wait this long! I want to show him everything I made so, so, so, so, so badly, so that I will know if he loves it or if he hates it, because if he hates it I will try to make sure to get him something better to make up for it, it would be so bad if he hated everything I made or got for him because it wasn't good or he just didn't like it at all… I like it better when Lovino is awake and next to me to listen to me, then he'll be there to tell me that I'm overreacting…

I am going to check on him again.

… His house is really nice, I sort of wished I lived here. Everything is brighter and nicer than my house. My house is kind of messy… I like his and Feli's house though! It's got beautiful paintings on all of the walls, and he has soft carpet in the hallways. My feet feel a lot more happy now. Haha, I said that just because I know that Arthur is probably having a breakdown at my bad English… I can already hear the "It's "Happier" not "More happy"! You Spanish twit!" and then he'd try to throw his big book at me because my face is somehow disgusting to him. Somehow.

I need Lovi to wake up to tell me that Arthur isn't around and he's not going to throw books at me and that I'm an idiot for thinking that…

I got to his room now, the bedroom is the room the second to last room in the hallway. It has a picture taped on the door of the Italian flag and a black-ish cat with really blue eyes and a black, red, and yellow collar, I think Feli drew that. It's really cute, whatever it is~! I pushed the door opened only a little bit, so that I could see inside it and the little Italian inside that was sleeping away…

Their room was pretty too! It had a white carpet around the floor, because it's always calm to wake up and step onto a fluffy and soft carpet. I want a carpet in my house someday. In the middle of the room there was a big bed, probably a king size. I knew that little Feli and Lovi shared a bed though, so I guess that makes sense that they'd like a big bed. Their bed had a fluffy green comforter on it, also a green pillow. Lovino had a red pillow though, he liked red more than green I knew.

I couldn't see him from my place, his back was turned from me this time… The last few times I came he was either on his side facing the door or face up. I wanted to see Lovino's little face! I walked into the room and stepped carefully, I still didn't want to wake him up with noises and loudness when it was his birthday and he deserved as much sleep as he could ever want! I am going to be really, really nice and give him all the sleep he wants. But if he sleeps until 8 in the afternoon I'll have to wake him. But I really hope that he doesn't sleep that much, I am not sure if it's good to sleep that much…

I walked to the other side of the bed, I could clearly see his pretty face now. He even scowled in his sleep. I love his scowl, even if his smile was better. I like whatever Lovino's face looks like~! But his face was sort of red, though. I wonder what he is dreaming about. He told me about a weird dream he had once. He had a dream that he was in his underwear all day. Then it was just normal and he stayed like that for whatever reason. But then I asked if I was in his dream and his face got bright red, like it is now… He told me "No" but his blush is too cute though so I tried to tell him I didn't believe him~! It worked too, he blushed just as red as a pretty tomato~!

I wonder if he's dreaming about something dirty. That's a nice way to start your birthday, I think. Is it? I don't' know, I have never had a dream like that on my birthday. I sort of hope that he isn't dreaming about that, he would be very, very embarrassed. And I want to know that I'm at his house for good reasons not to embarrass him (Though I'm sure I'll do that a lot).

He has such a pretty face~ His skin is all tan, but not like mine. His soft and coco hair fell down and it covers his face, I should move it out of the way… His little eyelids are closed now, but I know that he has two beautiful and olive eyes behind that. I want to see his eyes… They are so beautiful~! I want him to wake up now, really, really, really badly! This is so hard to not just rip his blankets off, but I don't want to wake up his perfect scowling face, I want him to wake up on his own…

Oh, I saw his eyelid twitch! I saw that~! I hope Lovi wakes up, up~! Hmm~!

Yay, there is his pretty olive eye, I did it, I woke up Lovino without waking his up, I am good at this! Yay, I should go and get his breakfast ready now… I have to say "Good Morning" and "Happy Birthday" first though!

"What the hell are you doing in my room?! Pervert!" He threw his pillow at me… I caught it though because it was easy to catch, and soft. His voice was a little scratchy though, it didn't sound as angry and smooth like usual…

"Good Morning, Lovino!"

"Answer the question!"

"I am here because it's your birthday! Happy Birthday~!"

"T-that… Still doesn't mean you can be I-in my room! Get o-out!"

"No, I want to be with you on your birthday…"

"You don't have to, y-you know…"

"But I want to~" I think that I managed to make him let me stay now, I hope, hope, hope so~~~!

"Hmph. If you really want to... But you better have brought me a present, tomato bastard!"

"Thank you, Lovino~!"

"Hmph." He didn't look at me anymore, I know that he heard me though and that he was most likely happy to see me, he was just confusing like that. I don't mind though, it's just the way that Lovino is~!

I want to get started with the day soon, but I want to give him time to wake up, he has been sleeping for a long time! So I'm going to wait a little bit, until I think it would be a good time to show him my stuff and take him on a walk and on a tour of his country… And all that fun stuff! Only after the morning though, and breakfast! I forgot about that part!

I was just about to get up off of the big and soft bed (When did I sit on his bed in the first place? Oh well…) and was about to step onto the fluffy white carpet, but then I heard something I didn't like. I heard a cough, which was never a good thing. Coughing meant that you were choking, or sick, or can't get enough air, or choking… I don't want people to choke on Lovi's birthday! Or to be sick, or to not get air and then their face turns all purple and I think that's when they die. I don't want people to die on anyone's birthday, especially not Lovinos!

Wait, but who made the cough if I am only here with him? I know it wasn't me, I'm not choking on anything, or sick. So it's definitely not me, and I don't think it's Lovino. You can't be sick on your birthday, which is just one of the things that nature doesn't let happen, right? I don't think that the world would allow that. Nobody I have ever known has ever gotten sick on a birthday. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait-! Three years ago, July 14th, there had been a wave of that "Influenza" stuff that came over Francis. Does that mean that it's possible to get sick on your birthday?! No, no, no, there's no way it is~!

"Lovino, are you okay…?" I want to be sure that he is, I don't want him to be sick on his special day…

"Of course I'm fine, Idiota. Why wouldn't I be?" Of course he said that, confusing little Lovino~ He could see so clearly that I was really worried about him, so he called me an idiot so that I'd know that it was really stupid to say something like that! He knows me so well…

"I thought I heard you cough…" An answer.

"Yeah, my throat hurts a little bit. What's the big deal?" Oh… That's not good, he shouldn't have a sore throat on his birthday…

"You should tell me when you're hurting! I don't want you to hurt so much on your birthday, because this day is special and it should be perfect and I want you to be happy and I know that a sore throat wouldn't make you happy at all..."

"What." He looked at me like I was insane, but still with his scowl. He made some weird faces sometimes, he really did.

"I don't want you to be sick on your birthday! That would ruin everything…"

"I'm sorry to burst you bubble, but I'm not sick today. I kind of wish I was though."

"Why would you ever wish that?!"

"Never mind, idiot." He was confusing. But he was funny and cute and weird too so I didn't really care all too much how confusing he could be.

So I want to start the day now, I still have to go make a cappuccino for Lovino, don't I? And to get a crescent, I brought all of those with in a pretty basket that I had~ I hope that he eats some, because I only want a few. They're really sweet tasting! I am going to give them to Gilbert tomorrow, so I will let Lovino eat as many as his little heart wants to eat today. They were fun to make and Francis cooks really well! But I don't think I'm ever going to cook like him for myself anytime soon… Everything he cooks is always really, really sweet…

I should know if he is actually hungry first though, I don't want to give him food and then he says that he's not hungry or something… I know that he would jump on my chest and punch me until I gave him breakfast when he was little. But it's always better to be sure!

"Hey~? Are you hungry~?"

He didn't respond for a second and I got a little confused I tried to ask him again then. He jumped up from his spot in bed and looked at me like I was a pesky intruder or something. He looked at me like that a lot though so I guess it was okay… "What?!"

"I just asked if you were hungry…"

"Oh, no. I'm not, you tomato bastard…" He huffed and fell back onto the bed. His face was really red again. I was super confused though, why didn't he want any breakfast?

"Are you feeling okay…? Lovi?"

"Ugh, I just don't have an appetite, okay?" He sighed without any of his usual snappy tone. He sounded a bit stuffy or muffled, like he had to sneeze. I really, really, really hope he isn't sick today… It's his special day today…

I moved my hand from the soft blanket to his forehead. I know that if you're sick your forehead will get hot or warm. He looked up at me softer than he did when he yelled at me a minute ago. He had one of his coco eyebrows raised and looked at me like he was even more confused than I was. He has looked at me like that a lot since he woke up.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see if you're sick or not…"

"I'm not sick… You idiot."

"But you are… Lovino…" His head was really warm, I was right. He is sick… What am I going to do, I had a big plan to make his day perfect… But he always comes first, even if the original plans were for him, I guess…? So I am going to help out him if he is sick today, he always comes first! Everything else can come later!

"Whatever." He said and I guessed he was supposed to sound like he was angry or that he was snapping at me. He just sounded weak though… Poor Lovino, he is just so frail right now…

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you though!" He scoffed at me and mumbled: "Your happiness is making me even sicker, dumbass." And turned onto his side away from my hand. I put it on his back to rub it reassuringly. I also smiled a lot! Though he couldn't see that.

"I can't help it~ I am going to still try to give you the best birthday ever, I promise~"

"Just go make me something that won't make me vomit, bastard."

"I have a good recipe for tomato soup~!"

"Sounds great." He smiled a little bit and rolled back onto his back to look up at me. I am sure I could still make his birthday perfect, I would just have to give him my gifts while he was still in bed. But I don't really care, I am sure that it will still be wonderful and that he will love whatever I make him.

I couldn't help it, I swooped down before I left and planted a small little kiss to his hot forehead. He didn't say anything back. I did give him a smile though and he looked at me before looking as away from me as he could.

I looked over at his even more crimson face and noticed that he also looked like he was happier than I normally saw him as well. I could tell because he lifted the blanket up to cover his mouth, I think he was hiding a smile~ At least I hope so~. I liked it when Lovino was happy with me~ Even if he was really confusing and he told me that I was a bastard and an idiot and that I was stupid or anything else mean. But when he is mean I know that he doesn't mean that. Because he's just confusing and calls me that because he does. I like that Lovino is confusing though. I know that he is sweet under that, like when he smiled at me and stays with me when I'm all alone at my house or when I give him tomatoes or cooked for him.

I wouldn't have it any other way!


End file.
